Feathers in the osean
by the best username already used
Summary: Qrow is a man who likes to explored the osean and loves adventure but one day Qrow found a beautiful creature named Ozpin . Qrow find himself looking into the creatures eyes and to Qrow his world stoped. was it love ? cloqwork
1. If only I had your name

((hello ! before you start reading i just want to let you know this is my first time writing anything like this and i have no idea what I'm doing if you have any suggestions I'm more than happy to hear and I hope you enjoy))

Chapter one:

The sun was shining bright where captain Qrow Branwen was sailing his ship

With the crew drinking and hanging out

Qrow always loved to adventure across the osean. He had no reason to

He was prince why would he need a boat on the osean? Qrow didn't really like being called prince or be in a fansy kingdom

He just wanted adventure on his boat he begged his parents to buy.

Bacicly the hole Branwen kingdom was a mystery. No one really knew about the king or the the queen

They only knew about prince Qrow and princess Raven. Some people even call them the mistory Branwen twins

But as the boat sailed something just has to go wrong like always. When Qrow and Raven was born an osean witch doctor wanted revenge on the Branwen family for something the twins never was told.

But the witch cursed Qrow with misfortune

Meaning bad luck is just something that happens out of nowhere

Qrow didn't know why he's the one with this curse. He didn't even know if there was a way to lift the curse. People tell him 'love is the only way ' but Qrow didn't really ever felt love . He wasn't even sure if he liked girls .

Qrow's misfortune is just something he has to deal with

Not like its going anywhere soon

Qrow just wish his parent's would tell him why he was cursed, what did his family do ?

What did he do to deserve this?

But Qrow needs to live with it .It's something he can't control. And Qrow hates himself when people get hurt because of him

"_BRANWEN! BRANWEN _"

Qrow snapped out of his thoughts and realized

His ship was sinking "_fuck. Of course_ "

Qrow tried to think of something

"_When did it become so stormy?!__What the hell was I doing this hole time"_

That's all Qrow could think about

But before Qrow could think of a plan he was surround by water And his leg stuck between pieces of the ship

"_Ok Qrow don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic!"_ Qrow repeated to himself trying to get free _"r- running out of breath!!"_ Qrow panic and looked around for his crew but instead of seeing his crew

He something strange .

"_That's one big ass fish"_

An animal or creature . Something

With the most beautiful green tail

Qrow was so caught off guard he almost forgot he was drowning

Luckily (_hard to say)_

Someone pulled him out

"_Prince Branwen are you okay.. your leg is b...bl..bleeding "_

_"Its captain and.. yes I'm fine"_ Qrow looked around to see if the strange thing was still there it swim so fast and pass Qrow he couldn't tell what it was. Qrow was fascinated by the emrald color of its tale

"_Did you see that..it was beautiful_ "

"_See what caption...you ..there was nothing "__"Bullshit I'm not that drunk to see things...there was something there..I don't know what it was..but it was cool"_

Qrow smiled and looked at the rest of his crew that managed to get on the safety boats

"Great job guys..let's sail home"

The crew went home and Qrow walked into the castle where Raven was waiting for Qrow "hey Qrow what do you call a drunk sailor "

"Don't you dare"

"Awww comon bro what do you call a drunk sailor "

"I swear if you-"

"Pffff you call a drunk sailor..a Qrow "

" I hate you "

"Nawww I hate you two "..

Qrow rolled his eyes and walks to his room and fixed up his leg . Still wondering what the hell he saw .

Qrow walked to the library there must be book or something with information about what he saw as Qrow paged through a few books he stumbled upon a book about mermaids or whatever .

"Pfff mermaids and merman as if that's true

Still curiosity took over and Qrow took the book and started reading. Qrow didn't really like reading but for some reason he couldn't put this book down. He looked at the pictures that was hand drawn and how the author describes the tails of these creatures. The way the author wrote was so beautiful that Qrow could picture it in his head "did I really saw a mer-"

"What you reading "

"Ahh!!" Qrow jumps up dropping the book and fell over the chair "oww"

Out of nowhere Qrow's best friend summer stood beside him .

"You're a dork you know that "

Summer laughs and helps Qrow up and picking up the book the same time Qrow wanted to and bumped there heads together

"Hahah sorry " summer bluched and moves her hair behind her ear. Qrow laughs softly holding the book

"Its fine it happens all the time"

"Your a sucker for bad luck hu?"

"Haha real funny summer thanks for remembering me what I hate about myself"

Qrow sat back down reading the book

Summer looked at the book curious "are you reading fairy tales ??"

"Haha real funny darling "

"Darling " summer bluched in shock wondering if she heard that right

"Shit umm I had alcohol "

" don't blame it on alcohol"

"I'm a drunk sailor...DAMMIT that was Ravens joke"

Summer laughs and sits next to Qrow "I heard you almost drowned looking at so called 'big butt fish '

Qrow laughs slightly and nodded not keeping his eyes away from the book "..I don't think it was a fish tho"

"What you think it was some hot mermaid "

Qrow shrugs and pages through the book " I

don't know but... I want to find it "

"Why?"

"Why not ? " Qrow grabbed his book and stood up and walks outside

Summer follows him

"W..where are you going "

"I feel like going checking on the Fisher nets"

"Oh well.. don't stay out to long

And goodnight " summer smiled and walked away

Qrow got into a small Fisher boat and made his way to where the nets are kept

He took of his shirt and shoes and dives into the water just to cool down a bit

A nice sunset swim

But as Qrow swims around he saw someone...something caught in the Fisher net

Qrow swim closer and almost lost his air in shock to see "a merman??"

Qrow asked himself

It was the one from this morning! Qrow could immediately tell by the emrald color from it's tale

Qrow swims more closer and the merman with the beautiful creature and they made eye contact. His eyes was a beautiful light golden fiery brown color

To Qrow it felt the world stopped for a second that he had to go up for air

" oh my god I can't believe it... a merman!!! "

Qrow looked back at him

The created looked hurt and scared and obliviously worried about what Qrow was going to do to him

Qrow dived back down and meet its eyes again.

The merman looked frightened and to tried to move away

Qrow pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting the net lose . He felt bad for him

He doesn't deserve to be stuck in a net

Once the net was loose and the merman was free to go he slowly swims away still keeping his locked with Qrow's eyes

Qrow tried to show he was friendly and didn't want to hurt him by holding his hand out in peace.

But it only scared him more and he swims away leaving Qrow behind.

Qrow looked at the merman swimming away

And decided to back up to the service

Qrow smiled

He wasn't even sure why.

"I... saw .. a merman "

Qrow smiled and got back on the boat and smiled

He wanted to tell someone but... what if they try to hunt him down?

Qrow decided its best if kept it a secret

And went back home and wrote what he saw in the book of merman

And some reason.. qrow felt excited to write about this thing!!

He wonder to himself

"If only I had your name..."

this was part one 1

yay

please let me know if you want more!!!


	2. The fish and the bird

Chapter two: the bird and the fish

Qrow returned to the castle later than intended.

But he couldn't care less

As walked to his room of course Raven was waiting "you're out late"

Qrow didn't respond and walked into his room and got into the shower. Thinking about what happened today he started to make a list

"I almost drowned...my boat .. no longer exists...raven made dad jokes and..."

The thought of 'him' again made Qrow stop in his words.

Qrow has never seen someone with such beautiful eyes. Just thinking about it made Qrow smile.

To Qrow it was odd.

"Why... why did it feel like the world stopped when I... saw his eyes " Qrow's face very lightly burned up

"What the hell? What I'm saying..what I'm a feeling?"

Qrow shakes his head trying to think about something Els. But the thought of that creature kept entering Qrow's mind

-The next morning-

It was really early morning and Qrow was on the beach trying to look for the green emrald tail man

Qrow was standing in the osean

"Where is he..I just want to know what you're name ... I'll just call you you sushi "

"The name is Ozpin "

Qrow jumps in surprise and fell into the water

The creature laughs slightly "sorry..I didn't mean to scare you "

"You can talk?..you ..can understand me and what..and...like what ? " Qrow was slightly freaking out and caught of guard

The two men made eye contact

"I'm qrow "

The man smiled " I...wanted to say thank you for freeing me last night...and well saving my life I thought..I Was going to die and when you pulled out that knife I really thought it was-.. I rambling aren't I? "

Qrow gave a nervous laugh not really know what to say and looked Ozpin "well umm nice to meet you ...I guess"

It was a few seconds of awkward silence

Nether of the two men knew what to say

"I should be going "

Ozpin said starts swimming away

"Wait!" Qrow stopped him with thinking twice

"Yes?"

"Umm..I.. I'd like to get to know you more and"

"I'm sorry but..I'm afraid I can't stay...you humans only hurt my kind...and I'm unsure if I can befriend you "

"...um well.. can..I see you at night? I'll..

Bring coffee?"

Ozpin looked at Qrow quite curious "I'd never tried coffee before and..."

"UNCLE QROW!!!!"

A little girl dressed in red came running the hill .

"Umm kiddo wait a sec-" Qrow turned away and looked back at Ozpin but he already managed to swim away back into the osean

Qrow sighs and lays down in the water with curious ruby looking down at Qrow

"Why are you sleeping in the osean ?"

Qrow laughs slightly and sits up and grabs ruby in hug "nOoooo uncle Qrow nawww you're weeeet"

"Good to see you kiddo "

"Daddy wants to see you and aunt Raven "

Qrow nodded and stands up carrying ruby back to the castle.

Raven was married to Tai and a little girl named yang.

But Raven and tai got divorced since the Branwen family did not expect Tai as he was not royalty.

Tai then got married to summer and had ruby but relationship also failed .

As Qrow and ruby walked to the castle

Ozpin couldn't help but to watch them from afar "interesting...his good little...human"

"Qrow good to see you "

"Good to see you aswell tai" Qrow smiled and puts ruby down

"Uncle Qrow!!!" Yang runs to Qrow and hugs his leg

"Yang ! Don't run in the castle ... and

Qrow...why is my daughter wet"

Qrow laughs and puts ruby down "why not ?"

Tai and Qrow launched and walked outside

"So what brings you here you haven't visited in forever "

"Well the kids missed there uncle Qrow... and..well I just been busy

Qrow smiled and nodded looking at the osean

"Something on your mind"

"More like someone " he chuckled

"Uhhh who is the lucky girl "

He teased

Qrow looked away bit embarrassed "well

I wouldn't say it's a...her"

Tai looked at Qrow confused "you mean it's a...guy?"

"Yes?"

"... qrow ... are you gay? "

Qrow didn't awenser he wasn't really sure yet . Yes? No ? Maybe?? Qrow was trying to figure it out himself "maybe a little?"

Tai started to laugh as the walk "well .. I should head home ... I'll pick up the girls tomorrow " Tai hugged Qrow goodbye and head to his own house

As for Qrow he waited until it was dark and sailed into the see looking for Ozpin

As he stood on the dock looking at the osean he realized what he's doing " what are you doing Qrow sailing out just to talk to a guy...merman ..whatever

Qrow sighs and sits down and took a few sips from his flask and lays down stargazing

"You really are a strange man "

Qrow intensely sat up to see Ozpin in the water "you showed up !?"

"Well I suppose curiosity killed the cat " Ozpin smiled and looked up at Qrow

"I suppose..." qrow smiled looking back at Ozpin

"Why are you here qrow... and.. why aren't you well afraid of me ...I never talked to a human like this before

"Well...I'm not sure .. I just find it fun and interesting qrow smiled "I just like to get you more I guess... we can be friends?"

Ozpin laughs slightly " friends? Well I guess that would be nice..."

Qrow smiled and rest on his arms over the railing of the boat "I never got to tell you but I like your eyes " a slightly shade of pink a paired on Ozpin's face "my eyes ?"

Qrow nodded and yawns as his eyes closed "yea... a nice sunset coffee brown oh that reminded me ! Qrow pulled out another flask and a cup pouring in coffee

"How do take your coffee "

"Coffee? I have no idea what that is "

"You seem like a sugar no milk type "

Qrow handed over the cup carefully to Ozpin

"Thank you Qrow " Ozpin took a few sips as his eyes light up in joy

Qrow laughs slightly and the same shade of pink appears on Qrow face

"Why are you laughing at me as i drink this dark liquid you call coffee "

"No reason I just think the way you're eyes lit up was cute

Words escape Qrow's mouth before he could think twice

"Cute?"

"Ummmmmm yes?"

"You are a strange bird person "

"Bird person??" Qrow looked at Ozpin confused

"Yes your name is crow you know the bird -c-r-o"

"Actually name is spelling with a Q "

"...w..why is your name spelled with a q "

Qrow looked at Ozpin with a strange look Ozpin had trouble figuring out what his expression meant

"Unmmmmmm I... why is my name spelled with a... what the fuck why is my name spelled with a q?!"

"Ummm ... well.. okay " Ozpin laughs and continues to drink the coffee Qrow served up

Qrow smiled and rest his arms on the railing of the boat

Ozpin slightly jumped up ans did the same so Ozpin and Qrow was one face to face looking into each other's eyes

Qrow's heart started raising like crazy

What was going on?

Qrow could feel his face burning up

Qrow smiled and closes his eyes .

Ozpin smiled and moved few of the hairs behind Qrow's ear

"Good night Qrow "


	3. coming out

Chapter 3.

Coming out

As the sun rises in the early morning Qrow wakes up and looked around. Ozpin was already back where ever he usually goes or whatever. "Must of fell asleep " qrow chuckled and traveled back to the castle to make sure ruby or yang didn't burn something down again

Raven isn't the best 'babysitter '

"UNCLE QROW!!!" "UNCLE QROWWW" The time Qrow made way back to land the kiddos where already dressed and running around on the beach

"Where were you !!? You didn't came home last night " ruby run in the water where Qrow got out of the boat "mommy said you hiding from ussss"

Qrow smiled and put his finger on his lips "mmm I would tell you but curiosity killed the cat" "YOU KILLED CAT !?" Both of the girls exclaimed

Qrow waves his hands infront of him

"No no I didn't killed a cat "

"You killed a cat...?"

A curious girl behind yang with a pair of cat ears stood up looking at Qrow scared

This girl was Blake

Yangs best friend she is part cat

There are actually a lot of people who are also part animal but Blake just had to be here at this awkward moment

"Nooooo I did not I repeat I did NOT kill a cat it's just a saying kiddo "

Blake looked at yang and hide behind her "your uncle is weird "

Ruby laughs and hugged Qrow "uncle Qrow you smell like coffee and fish "

Qrow laughs and messes with ruby's hair "coffee and fish my fa-" Qrow cut himself of bluching thinking about Ozpin

"Uncle Qrow why are you bluuuuching!"

Yang laughs pointing at Qrow

"I'm not.. just umm keep playing or whatever you kids where doing"

The kids laughs and run around playing

And summer made her way to the beach "Qrow where were you? I was looking for you"

"Oh summer hey" Qrow hugs her " I was out exploring that's all why "

"You smell like fish "

"So I do hu ? Well I'm going to take a shower"

Qrow walked off into the castle wondering but Qrow's father blocked him

"we need a talk Branwen "

"Yes father? "

"Well.. your 35 and still not married and well .."

"Yea so ?"

"You need to...well we found you a wife "

"WHAT!?"

"Don't you dare to raise your voice at me!"

Qrow looked down "sorry father "

"You will marry princess Winter schnee "

"Your kidding me.. a schnee? Out of all people "

"Yes ! And don't you dare talk about them like that... she and her father will join us for dinner tonight "

"What tonight!? I ca-"

"SILENCE! ... and clean yourself up..your a prince ! ... " Qrow's father walked off to his office

Qrow sighs and leans against the wall to see his mother standing in the hallway "you to mom... forcing me to get married to some..."

"Qrow please we are worried about your

future...and we want you to be happy "

"Oh really! You want me to be happy... then why don't you ever talk or answer my questions like... why I'm I cursed.. what do I need to get married...and...why is my name spelled with a fucking Q !"

"Qrow ! Don't you ever talk to me like that! Your worse than your sister! ... have you been drinking?"

"I hate you guys! You pretend to know what's best for me but you don't have a clue! " Qrow storms of to his room and slammed the door and lays against the wall falling to the floor

Later that evening Qrow had to dress up and walk downstairs to welcome winter and her father

"Welcome king schnee to the Branwen kingdom "

Qrow bowed as jaques walked in with winter

"Good to see you Branwen " winter nodded slightly walking to the dinner table that was set for the both of them

"You know you can just call me Qrow "

"I know .."

Qrow and winter sat down at the dinner table

Winter looked at Qrow

But he wasn't paying attention to her at all he sat there looking at his empty plate

"Something on your mind? "

"Listen I don't want to be here and I don't want to marry you "

Winter looked at Qrow surprised

"Oh so what ? I'm not good enough "

"That's not what I said"

"Oh so what's it ? Why waist my time. I traveled far to see you and you don't want to marry? Why bring me here and what do you like some girl!? With mo money and no wealth? And -"

"Because I'm gay, winter! I don't like ... girls! But my parents don't know and...they want me to be happy and married..but I'm not happy .. and I don't want to marry someone who I don't love..."

Winter looked shocked at Qrow not really knowing what to say

A few seconds of silence pass and Qrow growls slightly and stands up and walks to the door

"Where are you going!!"

"Nun of your business ice queen "

Qrow walked out and made his way to the docks and put his feet in the water looking at his reflection

"Great job Qrow fucking Branwen "

Qrow covered his face with his hands thinking of what the hell he just did.

Did he really just came out of the closet by bursting our in frustration. He couldn't even think about how the hell it sounded to winter.

Qrow sighs loudly and took out his flask and took a few sips and Sadly Qrow couldn't see any sign of Ozpin being around. All thought he could really use someone

to talk to .


End file.
